


Part I: The Set-Up

by rocknlobster



Series: The Purim Schpiel Job [1]
Category: Leverage, Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/pseuds/rocknlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going down at the Purim Schpiel, and it isn't just Haman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part I: The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Thanks to Veleda_k for the beta!

The bag of flour sailed gently out of Hardison’s grasp and exploded at his feet. " _Remind_ me again why we're doing this?" he asked the empty industrial kitchen.

Eliot chose that precise moment to walk in, looked down at the floor and walked right back out.

“Where are you going?!” Hardison shouted after him. “You said you would help make these damn cookies!”

“ _Hamentaschen_ , Hardison,” Sophie’s voice lilted in their ears.

“Yeah that’s what I said,” Hardison replied testily. “How do you know so much about this stuff anyway?"

“Just focus on your part of the job, Hardison. Parker is onstage in ten.”

Over in a quiet corner backstage, Sophie was putting the finishing touches on Parker’s makeup.

“I look like a racoon,” Parker said dubiously, grimacing at the mirror.

“You look perfect, darling,” said Sophie. “Now remember your line. Just be as imperious and snobby as possible and you’ll do fine.” She pushed Parker off toward the stage as the audience applauded the curtain rising and the director walking out onstage to say a few words.

“Nate, are you in position?” Sophie whispered, covering her mouth and pretending to yawn as a few stage techs rushed by.

Nate sat back in his uncomfortable folding chair and glanced casually around the room. “I’m seated right behind him, and I’ve already put the tracker on his case.” He glanced down at the briefcase set in the aisle by the man in front of him. “I expect his partner will pick up the case after the show starts when the lights are down.”

“Okay, as soon as Parker is done with her cameo, she will follow the tracking signal, steal it from the backstage drop site, bring it to Eliot and Hardison in the kitchen, and be back for curtain call.”

On his way onstage, the actor playing the King patted her on the back and whispered, “Good luck!”

Parker smiled uncomfortably and looked surreptitiously at Sophie from her place by the stage right curtain.

“Oh do stop worrying Parker; you only have one line!”

 

([ _source_](http://www.tvguide.com/shows/leverage-296008/photos/photo/1105794/))


End file.
